heloxonfandomcom-20200214-history
Biolang
Biolang is a city in the Head of Heloxon. Biolang is known throughout Heloxon as the capital of scientific research and advancement. Unlike cities like Belco, Calikia, and Harlix, Biolang is a very diverse population of all races. Biolang also does not have a formable military but instead uses automated weapons as a form of defense. Despite Biolang's lack of military presence, their contracts with various other cities for technological research makes them almost immune from any sort of conflict. Biolang has had two Dukes since the A.C.A Conflict. The first being Duke Parker, a human who lead the scientific research team at Taliko Industries. Upon reaching old age, Duke Parker stepped down and Duke Yveltte took the position. Duke Yveltte is a Half-Elf who leads an engineering team tasked with further developing the idea of Conscious Robotics. This company is called Scientific Extrodia. Biolang is separated into Six Different Districts. Each is named after gemstones, due to the history of the city being built on a massive gem mine. Districts The Amethyst District The Amethyst District is where most Magic-Based Technology is developed. One of the largest and fastest growing industries in Biolang is the concept of Anti-Magic. Anti-Magic being an Idea brought to public debate during the Galil Genocide. Many believe that magic is useless in a world where technology can take control, a heavily debated option. The Amethyst District has become over-run by Anti-Mags although the district was once the largest hub for Magic-Based Advancement. The Ammolite District The Ammolite District is where most of the Soul-Based Technology is developed. Most advancements toward Conscious Robotics take place in this district. The development of future Non-War-Based Conscious Robotics is the current talk of the town during the Ironside Era. This district is also where most of the robotic synthetic prosthetic advancements take place. The Emerald District The Emerald District is where most agriculture and environmental research takes place. The Emerald District is also where most of the Transport and Vehicle Advancement takes place. Famously, The Emerald District is home to the ruins of Velocity Control. The Onyx District The Onyx District is where most weaponry and wartime research takes place. It is important to note that no manufacturing of X Beings takes place in this district. Prior to the X Crisis, Onyx was the sole place in Heloxon where X Beings were made. After the X Crisis and the debate of whether or not X Beings had a sole, this was moved to throughout Heloxon. The Ruby District The Ruby District is where most medical research takes place. The Ruby District is home to various different hospitals and pharmaceutical manufacturers. Notoriously, The Ruby District is home to Black Blood Industries, a company that deals with gene splicing and creating Bipedal Mosaics. The Sapphire District The Sapphire District is the capital district in Biolang. This district has the least amount of scientific research as it is dedicated to diplomatic relations and negotiations. The Sapphire Building, the capital building and home of the Duke, can be found in this district. Category:Biolang Category:Cities in Heloxon